My Midnight Confessions
by The keeper of lone wolfs
Summary: They all thought that their mew experiance was finaly over and that they could contunie a normal life. But things are about to change for them again... sequal to only under this starry sky
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to say thank you to kankananime123 for the suggestion to what the name of this fic should be called and this is dedicated to you!!! Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter one

"Sammie come on we'll be late for our shift and you know what grumpy pants will be like!" Zoë stated

"Coming." Sam smiled

Then ran to catch up to her. It was Bridget's day off. Many days had passed since Sam knew about her fate was planned to be. They where only a few strides away from the cafe when the ground went from underneath Sam's feet. She landed on her hands and knees.

"Sam are you alright?" Zoë asked

"I'll be fine." She smiled

Then rose to her feet, she swept the dust off of her hands and knees to find that she had scrapped them. A sigh let her lips. She had been falling a lot recently which meant that her bruises and cuts where starting to cover her legs as well as hands. She followed Zoë into the cafe and straight to the locker room. They both quickly changed ready to start their shift.

"Here catch!" Zoë said. As she threw the first aid box at Sam.

"Thanks." Sam smiled

She started to clean out her wounds. By the time she was finished putting plasters on the door swung open.

"I'm coming." Sam called

"Fell over again?" a male asked

Sam looked up to be greeted by Elliot's warm smile.

"Yep." she stated, "But all sorted now."

"Good."

He then came and sat next to her. She gazed down at her plastered knees. Ever since the pair found out about the secret that Wesley and her parents held dear to them finally came lose there had been a lot of awkward moments between the pair. Elliot rubbed his hand over her closest knee. He then ripped off the plaster. She winced as it pulled at her skin. He inspected her scrapes.

"How was school?" he asked

"Usual." she replied, "How was your day?"

"Quite."

"Oh...I better get started on my shift."

"Sam..."

"Yes.."

Her grey eyes where stuck to his blue eyes. He embraced her scraped hand. Then placed a kiss upon her hand. She blushed slightly due to the contact. Elliot just smiled. Happy that he was with the one he loved. He swept back some of her hair. Her head rested into his hand as his thumb lightly traced over her pale cheek. He was thankful that they came together on their own instead of being forced together. Sam then removed her face from his hand.

"I better start working before the girls get the wrong idea about me again." she smiled weakly

He gazed at her with big puppy dog eyes. "But I'm the boss..." he stated

"Elliot don't start this again." Sam fought off her laughter. As his puppy eyes got bigger and his lip started to tremble. Sam got up and started to leave at least pleased that she could no longer see his big puppy dog eyes. She had nearly made a break of freedom when he ran up behind her and pressed her against the wall playfully.

"You cannot take no for an answer can you?" Sam asked

"Nope you should know by now I always get what I want." He smirked evilly.

He was about to crush his lips against hers. When the door swung open. Elliot let out a low growl which only the pair could hear. Sam stared at the person standing in the door way.

"Sorry." Bridget's voice filled the room

"It's alright." Sam smiled weakly. She then pushed Elliot away.

"What are you doing here Bridget you know it is your day off." Elliot stated. He was still harsh towards Bridget he just couldn't let go of the fact that Bridget would hurt Sam because she liked him. Sam stamped onto his foot as hard as she could. He winced and then gave her a devious smile.

"I know it is just that I want to work today." She smiled weakly

"Bridget is everything alright?" Sam asked

"Everything is fine." she blushed. "In fact perfect."


	2. Message for readers

**Apology**

**Dear readers of this story due exams and writers block I have been un able to update. I am not sure when I will update this story next so please bare with me. I thank you for your patience as readers and I hope that now I am going back into an old routine I will be able to update more often especially with the six week summer holiday I have coming up. I hope that you can remain patient a little bit longer**

**Yours sincerely **

**The keeper of lone wolfs.**

**Ps if you have any suggestions they would be most welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to update!! EXAMS ARE OVER LETS HAVE A PARTY!!!!!!!!!! So here is the long awaited chapter sorry it is so short but here is some Ellie and Sam soppiness.

Chapter 2

A shiver ran through Sam's body as a cool summer breeze swept past her. She felt a warm cozy fleece blanket placed over her. She stared up into his eyes. He smiled warmly as he twirled a lock of her hair in amongst his fingers. "Ellie…" she spoke kind and gently.

"Yes?" he smiled softly. Staring at the stars that was reflected in her eyes.

"Will every day be like today?"

"If you want it to be."

Sam smiled which led him to smile back at her. She enjoyed the nights she spent with Elliot upon the café's balcony, staring at the stars. With Elliot in his usual seated position against the wall and her head rested within his lap. There was a peaceful and comforting silence. Not one of them had to speak they both knew what was on each others mind.

"Bridget seemed happy today." Sam smiled.

"Did she?" Elliot asked

"Yep it was like as if she moved on….Hang on a sec you didn't notice?"

"Nope." Sam raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "I was to busy with other matters…"

"Which were?" She was starting to enjoy seeing the light tinge of crimson upon his face. He gaze turned to the stars as his embarrassment stared to grow. Which only left her grinning. "Was you thinking of me?"

"Maybe." His gaze returned to hers'. Matching her grin. She sat up which caused him to pull a small playful puppy dog pout. She turned slightly in curiosity. Only to be greeted by his playful puppy dog eyes but a big playful smirk upon his lips. Her smirk grew. As she went to stand up. "Well I'll have to go home soon…" She just got half way up on to her feet when he pulled her down onto his lap.

"Your not going any where." he growled playfully. He crushed his lips softly upon hers. Each feeling the each others smirk. They broke apart. Both of them taking in each others sent and each others breath.

"Sam."

"Mmm."

"You are my life."

"And you're my stars in the black night sky."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Zoey where is Bridget?" Sam asked

"She said she had some work to sort out." she replied

"Oh." Sam returned her attention back to her lunch. Zoey just gazed at her questionably. "You working today?" Zoey asked which made Sam jump.

"Uh...no but I have to meet up with Ellie." she smiled

"Oh...where is he taking you this time?"

"We aren't going any where....well not exactly...."

"Spill!" Sam blushed

"Well my parents invited us out for a meal tonight."

"Oh... is it that bad?"

"No, no it's just that it takes up so much time and well I would prefer to be working."

"Your still concerned about Bridget?"

"Yeah... for it does seem like after everything she seems...to you know gotten over him..."

"Ellie."

"Yeah very quickly and well..."

"You hope she isn't doing something stupid?"

Sam nodded.

Meanwhile...

Bridget's eyes skimmed over the school's library books. "Reading heavy again?" a male's voice filled her ears. It caused her to jump but she sooned relaxed as she recognised the voice.

"Yes..." she blushed

"So what is it today Shakespeare?"

She gazed up into his large aquarium eyes. His black hair was neatly positioned as always. She felt her ribs bruise as her heart collided with them and her cheeks starting to heat up. "I was... uh..."

"Yes?"

"I was looking for Alice in wonderland."

"Are you sure you could cope with such a light read?"

She nodded. "A simple read doesn't hurt once in a while."

"That is true." A smile flashed upon his face which made her heart beat faster and her knees started to buckle. All of which seemed new and foreign to her, "Would you..." the end of lunch bell rang making them both jump a little. "May be some other time."

"Uh...sure."

"See you around." He then turned and left to go to class

"Yeah see you around." she whispered to her self.


	5. Chapter 4

Long time no update. Any way this is dedicated to all Sam and Elliot readers =) hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

"Zoe, do you think that Bridget is alright?" Sam asked

"I hope so." She replied

Sam sighed it had been many days since she last saw her in school and she even stopped her shifts in the café. Sam started to feel as though she was slowly taking her place. The café door opened as the next customer entered.

"Welcome." Kiki smiled, but froze when she saw who it was. Everyone turned their attention to Kiki. She never froze when it came to speaking to people. All of them turned their attention to the entrance. "Bridget." She beamed.

Sam froze as the girls surrounded Bridget and acted as though nothing happened. Sam watched them move from the entrance to the far corner of the café.

"Arigato." A group of girls beamed in chorus.

"You're welcome… Come again." Sam smiled while hugging the tray close to her body.

She then saw Elliot and Wesley approach Bridget's table. An unexplainable anger started to build up within Sam. "Keep calm, it's only your friend Bridget." She whispered to herself as she approached the table. Once there she felt unwelcomed.

"Hey Bridget can I get you anything sweet?" Sam asked, "Your favorite perhaps."

"Yes please." She replied

"Coming straight up."

Sam spun on the back of her heels and headed towards the kitchen. Anger filling every step. Once in the confinement of the kitchen she couldn't control the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. "I was never really a friend so why am I crying." She thought while trying to regain composure.

"If I never came here Bridget would be happy…and…and I wouldn't have broken up the girls' friendship…" she faced the floor, "Plus Bridget would probably be with Ellie." Sam stated

She ripped off some kitchen paper. Dried her eyes then disposed of the tissue, along with the recent sadness. Carefully she sliced a piece of cake free from the whole large cake. Then slowly placed it on the plate that sat waiting on the tray. "Right let's get this done and over with." She smiled falsely.

Picking up the tray she headed for the Americana saloon doors. SMASH…TING…THUD. She heard everything including herself make contact with the floor.

"Oh no." she stated as she sat up.

"Sam." She gazed up at the doors to see Elliot, "Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm so sorry… I'll sort this all out right away."

"Forget the messes are you alright?"

"Uh…" she stared down at her leg to see a small piece of china sticking out, "Ouch." She hissed

"Sam!" the girls called

"Samantha." Wesley stated

Sam stared up at all of them. "I'm so sorry… I'll sort it all out right now."

Elliot scooped her up and close to him. Surprise and shock took over him for a few moments.

"Don't worry about it." Wesley stated

"Yeah everyone has accidents." Zoe added

"Please don't worry about it." Kiki added.

"Come on let's get your leg sorted out." Wesley stated

Elliot followed Wesley into the private area. He was about to place her down on the seat but saw an odd look in her eyes. So he sat down and held her in his embrace upon his lap.

"Sam this will sting." Wesley stated, but received no response.

"Sam what's bothering you?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing." She replied

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

She pushed away from Elliot and got up. She tried to head towards the door but ended up stumbling down onto her knees. Both Elliot and Wesley went to approach her but a white blinding light took over the room. Stopping them in their tracks. Once it died down they found where Sam was just seated had turned into an empty space apart from a little white and black leopard cub. It took one glance at the pair, rawred then ran off. The cub ran towards the changing room. When it's path was blocked.

"Aww so cute." Kiki squealed then picked the small cub up. Kiki tickled behind its ear leaving it purr as loud as it could. This caught the rest of the mews attention. Leaving them all fussing it.

"Aww look at its eyes." Zoe cooed

"It has such a long tail." Bridget stated, "For a cat."

"Where did it come from?" Corina asked

It rawred which was very squeaking and looked very un intimidating.

"Aww so cute." Kiki and Zoe beamed

Bridget went to pet it when the two front paws wrapped around her arm. The cub was about to bite her when…

"There she is!" Elliot shouted

This caused the cub to freak out and started to escape. It squeaked and thrashed around with claws flying everywhere. Which led to Kiki realizing her.

"Sam!" Elliot shouted as he dived in an attempt to catch her. But was a moment to slow.

"Sam?" the mews stated then looked at Elliot.

"Aww you named it after Sam." Kiki smiled

"Kiki that it Sam."

"Aww she looks so cute."

"I've caught her!" Wesley announced.

Then approached them with the cub in his arms asleep.

"Aww Kawaii." The three younger mews cooed.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey sorry for the longish wait for this update anyway here it is =] AN I do not own Emily Dickenson The heart asks pleasure first...

Chapter 5

All of the mews gathered around a table of the closed café. Staring at the sleeping cub who seemed more like a centre piece than a furious animal.

"So how did she change?" Zoe asked drawing everyone attention.

"We don't know how at this moment." Wesley replied

"Well it isn't due to closeness otherwise this would have happened sooner." Elliot added.

They all sat there pondering. Trying to work out how today was different. Only to find they were getting nowhere fast, the main factor for this was due to not one of them really truly knew her. A yawn filled the large room. All turned their attention to the centre of the table. To find the cub Sam rising to her paws and arching her back as she stretched, while a purr rumbled through her. She then stared at Bridget with the instincts to kill within her large grey orbs. "Sam." Wesley warned. She padded her way other to the male side of the table. Then curled up in front of Elliot. Glaring at Bridget. A sigh escaped Elliot's lips as he gently fussed her. With a purrs in reply.

"We've forgotten an important factor….Sam's parents." Renee stated

"We can say she stayed at mine." Kiki smiled and Zoe beamed. This only caused arguments to erupt.

"Girls…Girls" They all stared at Wesley, "We don't have to worry." He stated

"Why?" Bridget asked

"Because she was suppose to stay here tonight anyway." Elliot replied coolly.

"Elliot…" Bridget began

"…Your…" followed by Corina

"…Such…" Followed by Kiki

"…A…." Followed by Renee

"…Pervert." Zoe finished

"Girls…" Wesley began

But was interrupted by the hissing coming from Sam. She lunged forward. The girls scraped their chairs backwards. As Sam in mid pounce. Until she was plucked from the air. Crying and thrashing her paws in protest. He held her close to his chest while trying to restrain her paws as fresh hot blood ran down his arm.

"As sweet as the jester is Sam. You cannot act like a wild animal." Elliot stated

Which immediately stopped all of her protest. Her head dropped. She then began to lick up the blood upon his arm.

"We have to turn her back." Corina stated with hints of fear within her voice.

"We know…" Wesley replied with sadness roaming through his voice.

"We just have to wait…she might turn back by herself." Zoe then suggested

Sam's tail wiggled. Then softly tapped Elliot playfully.

"Girls…"They all turned their attention towards him. "I think it would be best if you go home… it's getting late." Elliot stated

Zoe stared up at the clock. Eight pm. A sigh escaped her lips in annoyance. "Fine." Zoe grumbled, "But..."

"But what Zoe?"

"You do anything perv…"

A fearsome growl ripped through the café. While Sam bared her teeth menacingly. Elliot tried to restrain her but was failing. Sam freed herself from his grasp. Her fur stood on end. Her claws ripped marks into the surface. With bloodlust within her eyes.

"Samantha." Elliot growled. The cub wobbled slightly showing a sign of weakness.

"Sammie." Kiki stated as she moved closer towards her.

"No Kiki don't." Bridget stated then stared to pull her back.

"But…" Kiki began

"Bridget is right Kiki." Elliot added

"But she is crying."

"Sam."

She turned and faced him. No longer with the look of death in her eyes but she refused to look into his eyes. Instead she glared at the scram that lay deep in his arm.

"Elliot are you alright?" Bridget asked

"I'm fine." He stated

She went to his side to check out his wound. When fury began rippling through her again. Sam dove at Bridget with all her might. She opened her mouth ready to bite. When she was hit in mid air. Returning to all fours she stared at Elliot. Who had hurt and annoyance covering him.

"Sam that was un called for…" He faced the ground, "I think it is best that you leave until you've calmed down." Without a protest and without a glance she left.

The heart asks pleasure first,  
And then, excuse from pain;  
And then, those little anodynes  
That deaden suffering,

And then, to go to sleep;  
And then, if it should be  
The will of its Inquisitor,  
The liberty to die.

Many weeks later

Worry started to arise within the café. Sam had not been seen in school or at the café. Elliot was also unable to get hold of her or any of her family. Worry and concern took over them. As the phone went dead for the hundredth time that day. Elliot hung up then re rang again hoping that this time he would get an answer.

Bring….Bring….Bring

"Hello." A worried male's voice filled his ears.

"Hello Mr. Wilson."

"Oh Elliot, I'm so sorry I was going to ring you earlier."

"Why?" Concern started to build up within him. Something was wrong he knew it. Every part of his body was filling with dread.

"Sam has been involved in an accident."


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys i'm ssssssssssooooooooooo that i haven't updated in a very long time but i have been busy and now i have nothing to do at all so don't be surprised if there are a lot more updates this month.

Chapter 7

Placing the phone down. The normally composed teen didn't know what to do first. With eyes burning. Fear trembling him. Nothing could have prepared him for it. "So did you get through?" Kiki's concerned voice filled the kitchen. All of the mews and Wesley watched closely.

"I have to leave." He stated.

"Why what is going on…. Elliot!" the girls shouted after him as he ran out of the café and headed towards his car.

It didn't't take him long to reach the hospital screeching his car into the closest parking space. The red convertible couldn't open the doors fast enough for the teen. The vehicle's door and locks couldn't even close fast enough. Leaving the teenagers temper to rise up within him. Which led to a sprint taking over his usual composed manner of walking. Running to reception he was grateful when he noticed Sam's father heading towards the wards. Speed walking through the reception and corridors in a failing attempt to keep up with the father of his lover. After finally reaching just mere steps away from him. He was noticed.

"Elliot…" a female voice spoke. Turning his attention to the direction of the voice. Elliot saw Sam's mother approach him and fling her arms around him. "I'm so sorry we did not tell you sooner." she apologised. Then led Elliot into the room. Upon entering the private room Elliot winced. As he saw the many tubes and wires attached to the girl he loved more than life. With the steady beeping of the heart monitor as a cruel lullaby. Slowly approaching her side. The harsh bright light made her poppy bruises more vibrant upon her snow white pale skin. "What happened?" Elliot asked as he gently held her bandaged hand.

"She was crossing the road out side of the house when some idiot speeding h…h…h…hit her." Sam's mother began to cry.

"We'll leave you have a moment." the father stated as he guided his wife out of the room to try and calm her down.

Carefully and gently he sat at her side upon the hospital bed. Staring at her face trying to remember her smile but his attention kept being drawn to the bruises, cuts and wires that seemed to cover her. Like bandages would a mummy. The only piece of hope that Elliot could gather was from the factor that she was breathing un aided.


	8. Notice

Hey guys I know I don't update as much as I truly want and that is because of story ideas either of to many of them for one chapter or lack of them. So recently I have been thinking of doing a weekly you tube video of how each story ideas are progressing and with all the latest gossip about that story/ latest chapter. For my closest friends normally get this privilege which I believe is one of the reasons I don't update since I am to busy discussing the ideas to many friends at many different times =].

So anyway the first one shall be up hopefully before the 29th. Anyway here is the link just copy and past it in the browser above

.com/user/s33girl?feature=mhum

See ya later

Loves

The Keeper of Lone Wolfs

xxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for leaving you all waiting such a long time for this chapter and I appreciate your support still ^.^. Here is why I haven't updated in sooooooo long.** A** I've work full time and my shifts were so random that I didn't know where I was half of the time.** B** I have an amazing boyfriend who takes up all my time and energy (even though we live so far apart)

I guess I was being a more social person and my stories got left behind which I apologise cause I never wanted for it to happen but now I back and starting to balance thins out due to a routine work pattern (So I know what day and universe I am on ;) )

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile many galaxies away …

Prince Xenithix swung open the large golden doors have recently acquired castle upon the new world which his race finally called home. Upon entering he found that his soon to be bride still peacefully lying upon the bed with the silk draping over her frame deep within her sleeping slumber. Gently his hand traced up her thigh along her hips, rib cage till finally he reached her satin cheeks. "I love you so much my princess." He whispered before kissing her raven hair. With a murmur she began to stir and expose her cloudy grey eyes. "Good morning beautiful." He smiled

"Good morning your highness." She smiled playfully.

He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "Now my dear you know we don't use formalities within the palace."

"Yes I know." Her silky voice replied devilishly

Gently his lips pressed against hers slowly his tongue pushed through their lips to dance with hers until she playfully bite it. BANG….BANG the loud thundering of the door being knocked interrupted the sweethearts. Breaking their passion. "Come in." Xenithix called. The messenger ran in and stood about a meter between the couple.

"You have been summoned to the planet earth by a human being of the name Elliot." He announced

"I see that is troublesome… prepare my ship at once." He decided.

"Yes your highnesses."

The messenger then swiftly left stealing the happiness and leaving the room shrouded in pain.

"Your welcome to join me." Xenithix stated, "I know it's what you want." Then he raised and left her cloaked in the silk duvet.

* * *

Please review and no flames much loves xx


End file.
